


National Treasure: Gates of Freedom

by Joshua_Preston



Category: National Treasure (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: What if Ben Gates has a sister? And what if she traveled with him on his trips?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the National Treasure films. I do own Mary Magdalene Gates, however.

\+ Part 1

Washington, D.C. 1974

Ben Gates snuck into his grandfather’s attic. To find a very special book. A book that will give him answers. Answers to his family’s past. He reached and pushed the upper half of the stairs in place. The young ‘explorer’ stepped up and reached for a book. He clutched it to his chest.

Ben took care to get down safely. Once back on the floor, he turned to see his grandfather. “Grandpa!” He exclaimed.

The look on John Adams Gates’ face was a cross between disappointment and humor. “What are you doing here, Ben? You should know better.” He said in a half-way serious tone. “Your sister came to tell me.” The elder man motioned to the red-haired, freckled, glasses wearing girl to his side.

Clutching to his hand, she shuddered at the sight of lightning. The grandfather soothed the young girl. “It’s alright Mary. Lightning is just one of GOD’s many creations.” The man turned his attention back to Ben. “What are you doing, Ben? Looking at that?” He asked again.

Ben was kind of worried. “I just wanted to know.” The boy said with a tinge of fear.

Their grandfather shrugged. “Well. You two are old enough, I suppose. You should know the story. Both of you.” He began. “OK. Here we go”

Grandfather Gates led his only two grandchildren over and sat them down. “It was 1832…” The way he said made the kids believe already. “…on a night just like this. Charles Carroll was the last surviving signer of the Declaration of Independence. He was also a member of a secret society know as the Masons and he knew he was dying. He woke up his stable boy in the middle of the night and ordered him to take him to the White House to see Andrew Jackson, because it was urgent that he speak with the President.” By now, the kids thought they were living it.

“Did he talk to him?” Ben asked, quite excitedly. Mary was nodding her head.

The grandpa shook his head. “No, he never got the chance.” He picked up where he left off. “The President wasn’t there that night. But Charles Carroll had a secret. So he took into his confidence the one person he could, my grandfather’s grandfather. Thomas Gates.”

Mary gasped. “What was his secret?” Ben asked out of amazement.

Their grandpa leaned over and answered. “A treasure. A treasure of all imagining. A treasure that had been fought over for centuries by tyrants, warlords, emperors, pharaohs. And every time it changed hands, it grew larger. And then, suddenly…” He snapped his fingers. “it vanished. It didn’t reappear for more than a thousand years, when knights from the First Crusade discovered secret vaults beneath the Temple of Solomon. You see, the knights who found the vaults believed the treasure was too great for any one man, not even a king. They brought the treasure back to Europe and took the name the Knights Templar. Over the next century, they smuggled it out of Europe, and the formed a new brotherhood called the Freemasons in honor of the builders of the great temple. War followed. By the time of the American Revolution, the treasure had been hidden again. By then, the Masons included George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, Paul Revere. They knew they had to make sure the treasure would never fall into the hands of the British. So they devised a series of clues and maps to its location. Over time, the clues were lost or forgotten, until only one remained, and that was the secret that Charles Carroll entrusted to young Thomas Gates.” He didn’t mind telling this story, his grandchildren seemed to eat it up. “Charlotte. ‘The secret lies with Charlotte.’”

Ben and Mary were excited by this point. “Who’s Charlotte?” Ben asked.

He looked like he was going to have to disappoint his son’s children. “Oh…not even Mr. Carroll knew that. Now look here, children. The Freemasons among our Founding Fathers left us clues like these.” He held up a one dollar bill, showing them the backside. “The unfinished pyramid and the all-seeing eye symbols of the Knights Templar, guardians of the treasure. They’re speaking to us through these.” He spoke with great conviction.

Another voice showed up. “You mean laughing at us you mean.” Ben and Mary’s father walked in. “You know what that dollar represents? The entire Gates family fortune. Six generations of fools…chasing after fool’s gold.” He was trying not to take his marital problems on his father, but this is too much.

A surge of anger built up. “It’s not about the money, Patrick. It’s never been about the money.” He argued against his son’s jaded look on the story.

Patrick motioned to his kids. “Come on, kids. It’s time to go. You two can…can say your goodbyes.” The look on his face was like he regretted getting into a fight with his own father, in front of his own children. He then left the attic.

Ben found his voice again. “Grandpa?” Ben asked.

He turned around to see what Ben wanted. “Hmm?”

Ben looked like he was afraid to ask. “Are we knights?” He asked, anyway.

Grandpa chuckled. “You want to be?” He asked in return.

Mary shot up. “Me, too, Grandpa!” She sounded enthused, very enthused.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Don’t be stupid, Mary! Only men can be knights!” He chastised his sister.

Grandpa had a stern look on his face. “Ben. That’s not very nice. Especially to your sister. Now boys and girls can be knighted. Although girls are called ‘Dames’. Different titles, but the same position.” He grabbed a blanket and covered them in it. “Both of you kneel. Benjamin Franklin Gates & Mary Magdalene Gates, you two take it upon yourselves the duty of the Templers and the Freemasons and the family Gates. Do you so swear?” He asked, gravely.

Ben and Mary were excited. “We so swear.”

-

Present Day  
North of the Arctic Circle

A grown Ben and Mary are traveling in snow plows. “I was thinking about Hessen and Perry crossing this kind of terrain with nothing more than dog sleds and on foot. Can you imagine?”

The man next to him was not as thrilled. “It’s extraordinary.” He mentioned in a mild sarcastic tone.

A computer started to beep. “Are we getting closer?” Mary asked.

The computer expert answered. “Assuming Ben’s theory is correct and my tracking model’s accurate, we should be getting very close. But don’t go by me, I broke a shoelace this morning.” Everyone looked at him. “It’s…it’s a bad omen.”

Mary giggled at that some.

The man was using sarcasm again. “Should we turn around and go home?”

Ben shrugged. “Or we could just throw him out here?” Ben suggested.

The other man laughed.

Riley fake laughed. “Ok.” He said, not feeling the love right now.

Ben kept his eyes on the horizon. “Riley, you’re not missing that little windowless cubicle we found you in?” Ben asked, out of jest.

Riley chuckled. “No, no. Absolutely not.” Just then the computer beeped incessantly.

The two plows pulled to a stop.

All the people got out. Shaw asked the stupid question. “Why are we stopping? I thought we were looking for a ship.” He grumbled.

Another crony spoke up. “I don’t see any ship.” He stated to the obvious.

Ben disagreed. “She’s out there.” Ben did a panoramic view of the barren landscape.

Soon, everyone got out metal detectors. They all scattered about.

The same man as before got fed up. “Look…this is a waste of time. How could a ship wind up way out here?” He asked Riley.

Riley took in the sight before him, then answered. “Well, I’m no expert, but…it could be that the hydrothermic properties of this region produce hurricane-force ice storms that cause the ocean to freeze and then melt and then refreeze, resulting in a semisolid migrating land mass that would land a ship right around here.” He looked at the G.P.S monitor.

Mary and Riley walked off. Mary whispered to Riley. “You got that off the internet. Didn’t you Riley?” Mary nuzzled closer to him.

Riley smiled. “You know me too well, Mary Magdalene.” The two shared a giggle.

-

Ben walked off, listening to the beeps. Until the beeps increased, and became non-stop. He dropped the detector and grabbed his ice pick. And started digging and digging.

He then heard a clank. And that only meant one thing. Metal on metal. Ben used his hands to wipe away the snow, and revealing a plaque. “Boston, Massachusetts.” It read. Ben used his water bottle to reveal the lower part. 

Upon inspection, Ben could clearly see “CHARLOTTE”. Ben saw what was before him. “Hello, beautiful.”

-

The plows were used to remove the excess amount of snow. To reveal the Charlotte. A ship buried in the ice.

Ben and Ian are sitting down, taking a breather. “Two years ago, if you hadn’t shown up, hadn’t believed the treasure was real, I don’t know if I ever would have found Charlotte.” Ben said to his financier.

Ian smiled. “You would have found it, I have no doubt.” He praised. “That’s why I didn’t think it was as crazy an investment as everyone said.” He went on.

Ben sighed in relief. “I’m just relieved that I’m not as crazy as everyone says. Or said my dad was. Or my granddad. Or my great-granddad.” Ben heard someone clear their throat. “I stand corrected. Our family.” Why is she here? Ben silently wondered. Oh, yeah. Mom made me do it.

Ian chuckled at the spectacle of the sibling rivalry between Ben and Mary.

Ben stood up. “OK! Let’s go!” He said, as the three of them headed inside the frozen ship.

-

They went down into the crew’s quarters. The hammocks were all frozen in place.

Riley moved to one set and shoved the top aside.

To reveal a frozen corpse. He screams to the rafters. Then fell to the floor scrambling away. Right into Mary. She giggled. “Oh, Riley. You’re such a goofball.” Riley then got to his feet. To see Ben with a stone silent face.

“You handled that well.” He mentioned with a strait face. Ben walked off to find a wall that was fortified. “This is it. It’s the cargo hold.” Ben lifted the frozen hatch, breaking the ice in the process.

And revealing it full of barrels.

Riley asked Ben about if it could be in the barrels.

Ian walked over and pried the lid off of one. As did most of everyone there. Ian smelled the contents. “Gunpowder.” He deducted.

Riley walked over the pulled on a rope. Connected to a cork. That held on the gunpowder in it. Now spilling on the floor.

Ben walked over to a frozen body. Clinging to a barrel. And found something curious. “Why would the captain be guarding this barrel?” He thought out loud.

Ben then, gently, pried the cold cadaver Captain from the barrel. Then removed the lid and tilted the barrel over slightly. The started to scoop the gunpowder to the side. Until he finds something that isn’t supposed to be there.

A large rectangle box, covered in cloth. “I found something!” Ben alerted to the others. The others gathered around to see what Ben found.

Riley was on edge. “What is it?” He asked.

Ben removed the cloth to uncover a beautifully preserved box. With golden symbols on it. Ben opens it to reveal a…

…Meerschaum pipe.

Ben smiled. “Does anyone know what this is?” He asked around.

Riley was kind of excited. “Is it a billion dollar pipe?” Mary could hear the desperation in his voice.

Mary had to admit, Riley could be cute if not for his naiveté.

Ian picked it up from Ben. “It’s meerschaum pipe. Ah, that is beautiful.” Ian admired the carved image.

Ben pointed out the intricacy of the scroll work.

Riley moved closer. “Is it a million dollar pipe?” He asked as his hopes are dwindling downward.

Ben knew better. “No, it’s a clue.” He reached over to the ‘clue’. “Let me see that.” Ben was careful not to break it, as he disconnected the stem.

Riley was freaking out. “No, don’t break it!” He exclaimed.

Ben smiled and looked to both sides. “We are one step closer to the treasure, gentlemen.” Ben heard a growl. And he knew that growl very well. “I stand corrected, people.” He corrected himself.

Ian was confused. “Ben, I thought you said that the treasure would be on the Charlotte.” His patience is closing in.

Ben disagreed. “No, “The secret lies with Charlotte.” I said it could be here.” He corrected his ‘business’ partner.

As he was about to stab his thumb, Mary stopped him. “Gross, Ben! You could hurt yourself!” She reached into her bag and retrieved an ink-pad. “Use this instead. I swear, sometimes I think you have horse sense.” She reached for the pipe and rolls it on the pad.

After getting the stem sufficiently covered, Mary handed it over to Ben.

And Ben rolled it onto his journal. “It’s Templar symbols.” He pointed out. He picked up his journal to read the print off. “The Legend writ. The stain effected. The key in Silence undetected. Fifty-five in iron pen. Mr. Matlack can’t offend.” He read off.

People around him were confused, except one. “It’s a riddle.” He explained.

Mary scoffed. “No duh, Ben. Of course it’s a riddle. Any 5 year old can tell you that.” She chastised her brother.

Ben grabbed his gloves to put them back on. “I need to think.” He said, walking off.

He started to repeat the riddle. “What legend? There’s the legend of the Templar treasure and the stain effects the legend. How?” He continued on with the rest of the riddle. “Wait. The legend and the key… Now there’s something. A map. Maps have legends, maps have keys. It’s a map, an invisible map. So now…” Ben went on.

Ian stopped him. “Wait a minute. What do you mean ‘invisible’ – ‘an invisible map’?” Ian was confused.

Ben clarified his conclusion. “The stain effected could refer to a dye or a reagent used to bring about a certain result. Combined with The key in Silence undetected, the implication is that the effect is to make what was undetectable detectable.” Ben considered something else. “Unless…The key is Silence could be…” He was thinking it over.

Shaw spoke up. “Prison.” He surmised.

“Albuquerque.” Riley spouted off. “See, I can do it too. Snorkel.”

Shaw was certain of this. “That’s where the map is. Like he said, Fifty-five in iron pen. Iron pen is prison.” He said, quite confidently.

Mary shook her head. “Sorry to rain on your parade, there. But this ship is from the 1700’s and the term iron pen was not coined until the early 1900’s.” The young lady instructed the other man.

Ben would never show that he’s proud of his sister, but now would be good time to say it. “Or it could be, since the primary writing medium of the time was iron gall ink, the pen is…just a pen.” Ben, also chimed in to Shaw’s mistake. “But then why not say a pen? Why…why say iron pen?” Ben wondered.

Shaw, still burned from being corrected by two people in the same minute, muttered something. “‘Cause it’s a prison.” 

Ben caught onto something else. “Wait a minute. Iron pen – the iron does not describe the ink or the pen, it described what was penned. It was iron – it was firm, it was mineral…” Ben shook his head. “No, no, no, that’s stupid. It was…It was firm, it was adamant, it was resolved. It was resolved.” It finally came to Ben to what the riddle meant. “Mr. Matlack can’t offend. Timothy Matlack was the official scribe of the Continental Congress. Calligrapher, not writer. And to make sure he could not offend the map, it was put on the back of a resolution that he transcribed, a resolution that 55 men signed.” Ben got back up and walked around.

Mary caught on. “The Declaration of Independence.” She spoke proudly.

Ian breathed out. “Oh!” He mentioned out of elation.

Riley scoffed. “Come on, there’s no invisible map on the back of the Declaration of Independence.” He said defiantly.

Ian thought it over. “That’s clever, really. A document of that importance would ensure the map’s survival.” He grinned. “And you said there were several Masons signed it, yeah?” He asked.

Ben was so lost in this revelation, he didn’t notice Mary starting to freak out. “Yeah. Nine, for sure.” Ben nodded.

Ian rose up. “We’ll have to arrange a way to examine it.” He mentioned.

Mary heard this and knew this to be a lie. “Ben, let’s go now.” She whispered.

Ben didn’t think about the way Ian said those words. “This is one of the most important documents in history. They’re not just gonna let us waltz in there and run chemical tests on it.” Ben blurted out.

Ian was close to losing his patience. “Then what do you propose we do?” Ian asked, with an edge to his voice.

Ben was on edge, himself. “I don’t know!” He shouted out.

Ian, by now, was ready to show his real side. “We could borrow it.” He said simply.

Ben turned his head to Ian, realizing what Ian was actually saying. “Steal it?” Ben asked, shocked that Ian would even suggest it. “I don’t think so.”

Ian smiled. “Ben…the treasure of the Knights Templar is the treasure of all treasures.” He said, copying what Ben once told him.

Ben was still stunned by what Ian wants to do. “Oh, I didn’t know that. Really?” He said as sarcasm laid with his statement.

Ian sighed. “Look, Ben…I understand your bitterness. I really do. You’ve spent your entire life searching for this treasure, only to have the respected historical community treat you and your family with mockery and contempt. You should be able to rub this treasure in their arrogant faces, and I want you to have the chance to do that.” He looked over to Mary. “Both of you.” He turned back to Ben.

Close to despondent, Ben asked. “How?” Thinking that this will not go bad. But the look on his sister’s face would have told him it already is.

Ian answered. “We all have our areas of expertise. You don’t think mine are limited to writing checks, do you? In another life…I arranged a number of operations of…questionable legality.” He mentioned reluctantly.

Shaw stepped next to him. “I’d take his word for it, if I were you.” He mentioned darkly.

Mary gasped. And whispered on word. A word on the tip of her tongue. “Mercenary.”

Ian nodded. “You know something Ben? Your sister is much more clever than you.” He continued on. “So don’t worry. I’ll make all the arrangements.” The former black-ops soldier said.

Ben, who is over his initial shock, replied. “No.” He said firmly.

Ian stood. “I’d really need your help here.” He tried to suede Ben to say yes.

Ben looked Ian in the eye. “Ian…I’m not going to let you steal the Declaration of Independence.” Ben is from a long line of patriots, it’s his duty to protect America.

Ian sighed. “OK. From this point on all you’re going to be is a hindrance.” Ian turned and nodded to Shaw.

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ben. Ben just chuckled some. “What are you going to do? Are you going to shoot me, Shaw? Well, you can’t shoot me. There’s more to the riddle. Information you don’t have, I do. I’m the only one who can figure it out, and you know that.” Ben blurted out.

Shaw doesn’t believe him. “He’s bluffing.”

Ben looked to Ian. “We played poker, Ian. You know I can’t bluff.” Ben is desperately trying to maintain leverage in his favor.

Ian wasn’t playing that way. “Tell me what I need know, Ben, or I’ll shoot your sister.” The way he said, Ben knew that he will kill Mary.

Mary screamed. Riley pulled her to behind him. “If you want to kill Mary, you have to kill me, too.” The young man didn’t know where this courage came from. But he liked it. A lot.

Ian frowned. “Quiet, Riley! Your job’s finished here.”

With both eyes on Mary and Riley, Ben produced a flare and lit it up. And this got the attention of both Shaw and Ian. “Look where you’re standing. All that gunpowder. You shoot me, I drop this, we all go up.”

Mary was cowering into Riley’s arms. “Ben…” Riley started.

The only one not scared is Ian. “What happens when the flare burns down?” Ian felt a little smug at pointing out something so simple. “Tell me what I need to know, Ben.”

Ben looked to both men. “You need to know…if Shaw can catch.” Ben threw the flare at Shaw.

And Ian caught it before it his the black powder lining the floor. Ian pointed at Ben. Even though he is going to kill Ben, Ian has to admit that was pretty cool. “Nice try, though.”

A delayed spark caught Shaw’s glove on fire. And he dropped the flare in process. Igniting the gunpowder on the snow ridden deck.

The two escape to the front, leaving a wall of fire for the others.

Ben started to stomp on the boards. And found what he was looking for. “Mary! Riley! Get over here!” He shouted above the flames.

The two looked down to see a holding area. “What is this?” Riley was scared. So much for having courage.

Ben shoved him to the hole. “Smuggler’s hold. Get in!” He shouted.

Ben pushed his sister in, only to be caught by Riley. Ben then jumped, taking hold of the cord, pulling the door shut.

Ben had Mary and Riley follow him. “This way!” He led them to a secluded area. He pushed them in the and let go of the drop door.

Sealing them in tight.

After the explosion, the three found themselves covered in snow. They crawled out of the burnt and smoldering wreckage. Mary saw something sticking out. And squealed. “Ben! Look it here! The mast is in one piece!”

Ben had to laugh at that. No matter the danger, Mary will find levity. Ben pulled out his G.P.S. monitor. “There’s an Inuit village about nine miles east of here. It’s popular with bush pilots.” Ben looked at the display.

Riley was panting. “All right.” They moved toward Mary. “Then what are we gonna do?” He asked.

Ben called out to his sister. “Mary! When this is all over, we can come back and salvage it all. I promise.” He turned back to Riley. “Start making our way back home.”

Riley stumbled out. “No, I meant about Ian. He’s gonna steal the Declaration of Independence, Ben.” He was less transparent this time.

Ben turned to his friend. “We stop him.”


	2. Chapter 2

J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building

All three were walking out of the main HQ of the governmental task force for domestic threats. AKA, the Federal Bureau of Investigations. Or simply, the FBI.

Riley was exasperated. “Is it really so hard to believe that someone’s gonna try to steal the Declaration of Independence?” He complained.

Ben, too, was exhausted. “The FBI gets 10,000 tips a week.”

Mary piped in, too. “They’re not gonna worry about something they’re sure is safe, Riley.” She felt like there was no other option.

Riley added an additional 2 cents. “But anyone that can do anything is gonna think we’re crazy. Anyone crazy enough to believe us isn’t gonna want to help.” He prattled on.

Ben stared down Riley. “We don’t need someone crazy. But one step short of crazy, what do you get?” He asked.

Mary cleared her throat. “What am I, Riley?” She asked him, pointedly.

Riley thought it over. “Passionate.” He answered.

Ben looked smug. “Yes. We need someone passionate.”

-

National Archives

All three were sitting down, waiting. A pamphlet got Ben’s attention. It mentioned the 70th anniversary of the National Archives.

The door opened up. “Excuse me, Miss Gates. Doctor Chase will see you now.” The secretary mentioned.

All three got up. Riley whispered to Ben. “Miss Gates?” He asked, quite bewildered.

Ben nodded. “Yes. Mary has a stronger stand in the academic community, more than the rest of the family. Combined. So I just let her run with this.” Ben replied.

A young, blonde woman stood up to welcome them in. The accent caught Ben’s attention. “You’re accent. Pennsylvania Dutch?” This Doctor Chase is capturing his attention.

She smiled at Ben. “Close, but no. Saxony German.” She corrected Ben.

Riley chuckled. Never before has anyone corrected Ben. Now that is a first. “Wait. You’re not American?” He asked.

Mary smacked Riley upside the head. “Idiot! Just because she has her ancestral accent, doesn’t mean she wasn’t born in America!” She lectured him.

Abigail liked this girl already. “Very astute. However, I was born in Germany. My parents are very much American. Good guess, though. You must be Miss Gates. Please sit down.” She said cordially.

Her eye sight landed on Ben. “Please don’t touch that!” Abigail pleaded.

Ben pulled his hands back. “Sorry. Neat collection. George Washington’s campaign buttons. You’re missing the 1789 inaugural, though. I found one, once.” He mentioned with a bit of pride.

This impressed Abigail. “That’s very fortunate for you.” She motioned them to their seats. “Now, you told my assistant that this was of grave importance.” She mentioned in an ‘all business’ type voice.

Mary nodded. “Yes, doctor. We have information that could lead the Declaration of Independence to danger. If you’ll just bare with me for a moment.” Mary searched her bag. “These are photos that are from my cell phone.” She handed them to Abigail. “The first one is of a meerschaum pipe. And as you can see, on the handle, there are markings. And on the second photo is the print off of those same markings. And you can clearly see the riddle on it.” Mary pointed it out to Abigail. “Right there.”

Abigail took the words in full meaning. And looked right up, as if she’s seen a ghost. “This riddle is the Declaration of Independence.”

Mary nodded. “Yes. The ‘map’ was written with milk and lemon juice.” She asserted to the obvious.

Abigail caught on. “Invisible ink.” And suddenly the last name hit her. “Wait. Gates. Now I remember the name. You’re that crazy family that has the conspiracy about the founding fathers!” As soon as she said that, Mary started to cry.

And Abigail felt an inch tall. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult your family, sweetie. Please continue.” Abigail really did feel bad about what she said.

Mary dried her eyes. “Thank you. You have been most helpful. We have been to every alphabet and badge agency already. We have been laughed out, left out and dragged out. All we ask is that, at the most, examine the back and determine that nothing is there. And at the least, have added security. To ensure the document’s safety.” She begged.

Abigail nodded. “I will do everything I can. I give you my word.” Abigail promised. “And thank you for bringing me this information. It will be most valuable.”

-

Ben was looking at the document with intent.

Riley walked up to Ben, with Mary in tow. “Well, you heard her. She’ll get right to it. We don’t have to worry about it. Ian will be hard pressed.” He mentioned with glee.

Ben shook his head. And quoted a line from the D of I. “It means if no once else can do anything, then you must take it upon yourself. I’m going to do it. I going to steal the Declaration of Independence.” And with that, Ben walked out.

-

Ben, Mary and Riley are sitting on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. Riley was frantic. “This is…huge. It’s prison huge. You are gonna go to prison, you know that right?” He asked.

Ben shrugged.

Mary started in. “Ben. You can’t do this. It’s not that you shouldn’t do this. It’s that you can’t do this! It’s like stealing that!” She pointed to the Washington Monument. “It’s like stealing him!” She pointed to the large marble sculpture of the 16th president. “You remember him, don’t you? Our favorite president!” Mary was close to tears.

Ben hugged his sister. “You two make very clear points. But the fact remains that the only way to save her is to steal her first.” He looked to Riley. “And that is only if Doctor Chase doesn’t come through for us.” Ben mentioned.

Mary sniffled. “I lost Grandpa. I can’t lose you too, Ben.” She whimpered.

Riley thought of another thing. “OK. But how are we going to know if she did follow through?” He asked.

Mary whipped out an invite. “Abigail gave it to me for making me cry. Said I could use it, or, I could give to someone else.” She looked at her big brother. “You still have that tuxedo, right Ben?” She smiled wide as she just pulled a fast one on her brother.

-

Abigail’s assistant went into her office. “Guess what arrived for you?” She handed over a card and box.

Abigail opened up the card. It said ‘Thank you for taking a chance on us. This is for you. Ben & Mary Gates’. She opened up the box and found the same button that she didn’t have. The same button that Ben had.

And it hit her.

Ben Gates gave her his most precious and prized possession. And silently wondered if their paths would cross again.

\- 

Mary and Riley were sitting in a van. She was impressed by all the technology in there. “I have to say, Riley. You really out did yourself. All the things we did, were not against the law.” She was so happy.

Riley didn’t tell her; that some of the things? Were pretty much against the law. But he didn’t have the heart to tell Mary that. He could never break her heart. She was too much sweet for that. Pretty, too.

“Ok, Ben. Here we go. In and out. That’s all.” Riley talked into the microphone.

Mary moved over to the screen. And saw who, she hoped, one day would be Ben’s girlfriend. “Ben? Tell Abigail she looks beautiful.” She spoke into the mike.

Ben rolled his eyes. But did it anyway. “Abigail. So nice to see you again. And might I say that you look very beautiful tonight.” He tried to sound sincere.

Abigail tried not to blush. “Thank you, Ben. And thank you for the gift. I know it must have been hard for you to part with it.” She was so happy for the missing piece.

Ben shrugged. “Well, it was getting lonely without his brothers and sisters there.” He had to admit, that being here is kind of nice.

Abigail then frowned. “I’m sorry to say that the extra security was turned down. And as was the request to examine the Declaration of Independence. I’m sorry I let you and Mary down, Ben. I really did try to help.” She felt really down, for letting her new friends down.

Ben was confused. “You are in charge of the National Archives. How could YOU be turned down for such a request?” He was hurting, though Ben didn’t want to take it out on Abigail.

Abigail sighed. “There are people in a higher pay grade. People that I report to.” She shook her head. “And this came from the top.”

Ben nodded. “Well, regardless, you did want to help. And, on behalf of the entire Gates family, I thank you.” He reached for a glass of champagne. “For you.”

Abigail took and downed it one drink. “What do you, expect? I was born in Germany.” She was going to walk off, but Ben stopped her.

“At least let me take that off your hands for you. You have bigger problems at hand.” Ben smiled and left. “OK, you two. Time for plan B.” Ben muttered and went to the restroom.

-

“Plan B?” Mary echoed. “What’s that? Riley? What’s going on?” She asked in a low and dangerous voice.

Riley cleared his throat. “Well, the thing is Mary. Ben and I cooked up something incase of what just happened, did happen.” He turned back to the screen. “I’m sorry, Mary. I really am.” And for once Mary wasn’t the only one who cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben got out his tools. A plastic zip-lock bag, cotton ball, bottle of superglue, powder and a thumb glove. Also a 3-D printed counter torque screwdriver. So he could get past the metal detectors.

He put the champagne glass into the bag, then dropped a few drops of the glue onto the cotton ball and put the ball inside the bag. And zipped the bag shut.

Within a few minutes, the fumes stuck to the prints left by Abigail. Ben took the powder and lifted the thumb print onto the latex. He ditched the contents into the receptacle.

And headed off to the preservation room.

-

Mary was finished with all the crying. Now? She was furious. “How could you not tell me about this?” Also feeling a sense of betrayal.

Riley looked at the screen. “I’m sorry, Mary. I wanted to tell you. I really did. But Ben told me not to.” He said to her, not realizing who was listening.

He could almost hear the scowl. “Did you just throw me under the bus, Poole? To my own sister?” Ben growled in the earpiece. 

Riley looked sheepish. “Hey, man. I made myself one promise to never make Mary cry. And you made me break that promise. So you got yourself in trouble.” He looked to see Mary smile. My God, she is so beautiful. Riley thinks to himself.

Just then the screens went to snow. “Ben! I lost visual! I can’t see you!” Riley was alarmed.

And Mary look scared.

“It’s okay. Just keep going. Guide me.” Ben instructed.

Riley grabbed Mary’s hand. “Alright, Ben. You should be at the door with the print scan on it.” Riley said.

Ben nodded. “I see it.” He pressed his thumb on the scanner. And came across a keyboard. He pulled out a black light flashlight. “I see the letters.”

Riley was ready. “OK. Give them to me.”

Ben read off the letters. “A-E-F-G-L-O-R-V-Y.” Ben listed them.

Riley ran an encryption file. “OK. Anagrams being listed.”

Mary shot off before Riley could even start. “It’s ‘Valley Forge’, Ben.” She surmised.

Riley sputtered. “Valley Forge? I don’t have that here.”

Ben smiled. “No. Mary’s right. She pressed the L and E, twice.” Ben saw the door open. Then entered to ‘rescue’ the Document.

Mary noticed a food truck. “Ben? I think Ian is in the building. He’s the one that hijacked the feed. Get out of there!” As much as she wants the D of I to be safe, Mary wants her brother to safe even more.

Ben doesn’t always heed his sister’s advice, but this time he did. “I’ll take it out in the elevator.” He grabbed the whole thing and headed out. He used the point of his shoe to hit the button. He turned just in time to see Ian open the door. “Ian.” Sometimes he hates it when Mary is right. Like right now.

“Gates.” Ian breathed. His men shot at Ben.

Only to be stopped by the bullet resistant glass. Ian stopped them. “We need the Declaration!” 

Ben heard the chime and got in. The doors shut as he went about to remove the foundation of the American government from its cradle.

-

Ben got out and to only see Doctor Chase, and headed the other way. He ducked into a souvenir shop. He waited it out until she left. Ben made his own way.

That is until a cashier noticed him. “Hey. You planning on paying for that?” She asked, and motioned to a selection of replications of the Declaration of Independence. Ben was flummoxed. “It’s $35.”

Ben was floored. “For this?” She nodded. He went through his pockets. “I have $32.57.” Ben must have felt pretty pathetic. A voice in his ear piece spoke up. “I told you, Ben. Before you left to have more cash money.” Ben smiled. He looked to the cashier. “Something my sister told me.”

She sighed. “We take Visa.” She mentioned, taking pity on him.

-

Ben stepped outside. He got tired of Riley’s mantra. “Stop talking. Start the van.” Riley did as told.

Mary noticed someone else in pursuit. “Hey, Ben. I think I see your new girlfriend.” She said in a sing-song. Mary sounded a little too smug.

Abigail ran up to Ben. “Hey. Where’s the rush? I thought you were enjoying yourself.” She found herself drawn to the treasure ‘protector’. Then the alarms went off, and her sharp mind put it together. “No.” Abigail shook her head.

She started to shout out for security. Ben gave her the ‘Declaration’. “Here.” He handed it to her. She grabbed it, only to be taken by Ian.

He pushed her to the ground. “Nice doing business with you Ben.” He jumped into the food truck and left.

Ben moved to Abigail. “Let me help you up.” He may not be a ‘real’ knight, but he keeps the moral code alive. “That was Ian. He was the danger to the Declaration. Riley and I devised a second plan incase your help wasn’t enough. Always have a contingency. President Lincoln believed that.” And his gaze softened. “I am truly sorry you got mixed in this, Abigail. I never wanted that.”

Abigail’ s shock wore off, only to be replaced by anger. “They have the Declaration of Independence!” She shouted.

Ben shook his head. “No, they don’t. They have the replica I bought for Mary.” Mary poked her head out to show the document in a protective sleeve. Ben thought it over some. “I actually had to pay for the souvenir and the real one, so you owe me $35, plus tax.” He mentioned in a calm voice.

Before she was mad, now she was boiling furious. “Verdammt! Give me that!” Abigail cursed.

Mary shouted back. “Hey! Watch your mouth!” This shocked Abigail.

Ben chuckled. “Mary speaks fluently in an assortment of languages. Aramaic, Greek, Latin, Ancient Egyptian, Old English and among others. Including German. If you continue to curse out loud, at least do it in a language that my sister doesn’t know.” He prattled off, also bragging on Mary.

Abigail lifted her hand into a position that looked like an upside-down ‘OK’. Mary shot back. “Did I forget to mention that Mary knows American Sign Language, as well?” Ben snickered.

-

“Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Peter Sadusky. I’m the agent in charge. I want to reassure you, you are not in danger in any way. If we all cooperate, we’ll get through this with as little frustration as possible. Thank you.” He turned to the agents behind him.

“Get positive IDs. Search everyone, including the security staff. If they refuse, detain them and get warrants.” He ordered them.

Another agent cleared his throat. He was really uncomfortable.

He turned to the younger agent. “Agent Hendricks? You have something?” Sadusky asked, fully well knowing the answer.

Agent Hendricks was mortified. “Um.” Was all he said.

Sometimes Sandusky feels like a Pre-School teacher. “This isn’t a day for ‘Um…’” He chastised the junior agent.

“We got a tip several days ago that someone was going to steal the Declaration of Independence.” He mentioned, as he felt a lecture coming his way.

Sandusky nodded. “Do we have a name on the tipster?” His patience is wearing thin.

Agent Hendricks winced. “There was no file opened. We didn’t find the information credible. And the agent that talked to them was put on suspended leave. Without pay.” He blurted out.

Sandusky raised an eyebrow. “That was quick. The information was just made credible.” He knew he wanted his people to be fast, but this is too fast.

Agent Hendricks shrugged. “Actually, sir. That wasn’t the reason. The agent that talked to them, laughed in their faces. And that made the young lady with them burst into tears.” He admitted.

Sadusky nodded. “Good. The FBI does not go around making young women cry. That’s left to the CIA.” He mentioned to the step-sibling to the Bureau.


	4. Chapter 4

Abigail calmed down considerably. “There is NOT a treasure map on the back of the Declaration of Independence.” She breathed in and out. Maintaining her calmness.

Ben was still a little sore from Abigail not keeping her word. “You also said you would help us. How’d that work out for you?” He fired back.

Mary spoke up. “We leveled with you 99%. The only part we didn’t mention was Ian. He wants the Declaration for his own needs. He doesn’t care about her. He doesn’t care about the treasure. He wants to sell the treasure to the highest bidder and live like a king.” Mary sighed. “And he will destroy her in the process.” Mary held the sleeve close to herself. Protecting the document as if it were a baby. Mary looked like she was going to cry. “Please help us, Abigail. We really need your help.”

Abigail knew that she couldn’t say no to that face.

-

Sadusky walked along with two people from the Archives. “There’s a copy of the Declaration on display now?” He asked.

Doctor Herbert answered. “Yes, we decided to…” He was cut off.

“Leave it there.” He finished off. “The guests know something happened, but they don’t know what.”

The other junior agent spoke up. “They got him with a Taser at the service entrance. He doesn’t remember a thing.” She held up an evidence bag. “Also, we found bullet casings.”

Sadusky nodded. “Did we get a description from the other guards?” He asked.

Another agent was confused. “Which guards?” He asked.

The senior agent in charge clarified. “The guards that were fired upon.”

He shook his head. “There weren’t any other guards on patrol down here.” He answered.

This caught the boss’ attention. “So…who was shooting, who were they shooting at, and why weren’t they getting along?” He asked to himself.

-

Abigail kept her calm, just because she doesn’t want to make Mary cry again. “You can’t seriously intend to run chemical tests on the Declaration of Independence in the back of a moving van.” She attested to the plan.

Riley shot that down while driving. “We have a clean-room environment all set up. EDS suits, a particulate air filtration system, the whole shebang.” He rebutted.

This made Abigail rethink her argument. “Really?” She asked in mild shock.

Ben shook his head. “We can’t go back there.” He mentioned softly.

This got Mary’s attention. “What? Why not?” She asked, as a dread was coming on.

-

The agents checked the guest list. “It says here that a Mary Magdalene Gates was set to attend. She did not show up.” Another checked credit card purchases. “Someone bought two replicas of the Declaration. Used a Visa. Charged to Benjamin Gates.”

-

Mary fell to the floor. Abigail comforted the young woman.

Riley was a little perturbed. “A credit-card slip? Dude, we’re on the grid. They’ll have your records from forever. They’ll have my records from forever. They’ll have Mary’s records from forever.” He lectured the ‘mastermind’.

Ben felt like dirt. He never wanted his sister in the crosshairs. “I know. I know. It’s only a matter of minutes before the FBI shows up at my front door.” He admitted.

Mary spoke up again. “What do we do, big brother?” She felt more tears coming along.

Ben sighed. “We need those letters.” He said simply

This caught Abigail’s attention. “What letters?” She asked.

Ben was exasperated. “You know what, get off the road, take a right.”

Abigail repeated herself. “What letters?”

-

Abigail was floored. “You have the original Silence Dogood letters? Did you steal them, too?” She asked, with a little bit of snarky in her tone.

Ben walked back and forth. “We have scans of the originals. Quiet, please.” He requested.

She was curious. “How’d you get scans?” She asked, inquisitively.

Ben was on edge. “Oh, I know the person who has the originals. Now shush.” He answered.

Mary sat next to Abigail. She handed the Declaration to Abigail. “I am giving her to you, Abigail. All on faith. Because if I give you her, and you run off. It is only a matter of time before Ian tracks you down. And he is the type of guy to shoot first, ask questions never. He was very much willing to kill me on the Charlotte, just to make Ben help him.” Mary handed the Declaration of Independence on to Abigail’s lap.

Abigail was stone silent. “I’ll be quiet now.” She mentioned softly.

Ben turned to the two. “Thank you. The both of you. But now I have to come to the reality that I have to tell our father about this. And he and I don’t really see eye to eye.” He sighed.

Abigail rose up. “I will help you.” She was determined to see the Declaration of Independence be treated with the utmost care.

-

An FBI raid team busted in on Ben’s apartment. One agent muttered, “Now we’re getting somewhere. They’re digital scans of letters to the editor of The New England Courant. Written 1722. They’re all from the same person. Your humble servant, Silence Dogood.” She said after reading them.

-

Later they came across the information needed. “OK, I got it. When Ben Franklin was only 15 years old he secretly wrote 14 letters to his brother’s newspaper pretending to be a middle-aged widow named Silence Dogood.” The tech answered.

Sadusky was confused. “These letters were written by Benjamin Franklin.” He put on his reading glasses, and read them to himself.

-

Riley pulled up and stopped. “Looks okay.” He mentioned.

Ben was not convinced. “Park a couple of blocks away.” He instructed.

Mary pushed forward. “Well, how long do you think we have Ben?” She asked.

Ben took it in. “I’m gonna give them a couple of hours at least. I hope.” He answered, while quietly praying for help.


	5. Chapter 5

The same agent walked in. “Here’s what I got on Gates. A degree in American History from Georgetown, a degree in Mechanical Engineering at MIT, Navy ROTC and Naval Diving and Salvage Training Center. And the sister, Mary Magdalene Gates. She followed in big brother’s footsteps. Georgetown. Degrees in ancient languages, archeology, theology and also has black belts in Judo, Tai-Kwon-Do, Karate and Dragon & Tiger styles of Kung-Fu. She later joined the Peace Corp for tours of South America, Central Africa, Egypt and the Mediterranean.” He whistled. “Remind me not to upset her.”

This impressed Sadusky. “Indeed. What in the world did these two what to be when they grew up? We keep our focus on the Gates. Run them to ground. Compile a family-and-friends list. Closest relative first. I want to find out who these two are.”

-

All four stood outside of the residence of Patrick Henry Gates. Ben rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Ben & Mary’s father. Haggard and aged. Mary pushed through. “Daddy!” She squealed. “Remember that time when you said that should we ever show up, in the middle of the night, and we needed help? And you would ask no questions?” Mary said firmly. “That time is now.” Mary gave her father the same look that his wife gave him.

They all entered but Patrick pulled Ben aside and whispered something. “This better not be about that dumb treasure.” He grumbled.

Ben walked to his father. “Dad, I need the Silence Dogood letters. Yeah, it is about the treasure.” Ben said, truthfully.

Patrick turned to Abigail and Riley. “Here’s some free advice. Separate yourself from this family.” He told them.

Mary felt more tears coming on. Ben looked directly their dad. “Knock it off, Dad.” He warned him.

Patrick waved if off. “Fine. Don’t listen to me. You never did.” He said.

Mary got angry. “Well. Perhaps that’s the real Gates’ legacy. Children who don’t listen to their fathers.” She stood him down.

This got Patrick angry, too. “Get out. Take your troubles with you.” He whispered.

Mary was shocked. “We found the Charlotte, Daddy.” She said, her anger and patience leaving at the same time.

This got his attention. “The Charlotte? She was a ship?” He asked.

Ben nodded. “Yes, and she was beautiful. And we found a clue.” He nodded to Mary. “And Mary has it on her phone. And that clue led us to what we have now.” Ben mentioned softly.

Mary walked to her father. “Daddy. We have work to do.” His only daughter mentioned with hope.

-

The team got out lemons, rubber gloves and cotton swabs. And placed them on the table. Now covered with plastic liners and duct tape.

Mary handed a cotton swab and lemon wedge to Abigail. “You’re up.” Mary smiled at the feeling of her gut.

Abigail took the swab and swiped the top right corner.

Patrick peeked into the kitchen, now lab. “Looks like animal skin.” He commented.

Ben nodded. “Yes.” Mary followed up. “Sheep skin.”

He looked closer in on it. “Looks old.” He observed with mild interest.

Ben kept his look on the document. “At least 200 years.” Mary chimed in, as well. “Late 1700’s.”

Abigail finished swabbing and found…nothing.

Patrick looked in some more. “Throw it in the oven.” He suggested.

A resounding ‘no’ was heard all at once.

Patrick just shrugged. “You need heat. Ferrous sulfate ink can only be brought out with heat.” He instructed them.

Ben and Abigail looked at each other. And gently breathed on the paper. To reveal the symbol of the Freemasons. “I’ll get the heat.” Ben said. “I’ll get the lemons.” Abigail countered.

Patrick was feeling pretty smug. “See. I told you. You need heat.” He lectured the others.

Mary looked to her father. “Daddy. It’s really late. Go get some rest.” She insisted.

Patrick waved that off. “I’m fine.”

Ben looked at them. “It’s an Ottendorf cipher.” Mary noticed.

Patrick was proud of his little girl. “That’s right, honey.” He praised.

Riley was just going with it. “Oh. What’s that?” He asked out of boredom.

Ben explained the numbers written down. “The first number is the paragraph. The second number is the line. And the third number is the letter.” He mention. “Dad, we really need the Silence Dogood letters. Where are they?” Ben asked, while loosing his patience.

Patrick tried to change the subject. “You know, it’s by sheer happenstance that the letters were found, at all.” He started off.

Mary started in on him. “Daddy. Where did you put the letters?” Her own patience collapsing.

He ignored his children. “Their grandfather, found them in a drawer in a desk he purchased at the New England Courant.” Patrick was still attempting to change the subject.

By now, Ben and Mary were close to losing it. “Where are the Silence Dogood letters, Daddy?” She firmly asked, in a tone that their mother would use.

Realizing his tactic would not work, Patrick gave in. “Well I don’t have them anymore, kids. I donated them to the Franklin Institute.” He noticed his children deflate. “What are you kids working on anyway?” Patrick picked up the document and nearly had a heart attack upon seeing the other side. He started to gasp. “What? What? What did you do? This is the Declaration of Independence.” Patrick was close to tears.

Abigail gently retrieved the document. “Yes. And she is very fragile.” She said as Abigail rolled it back into the protective sleeve.

Patrick flopped down. “You know something, Ben? It’s one thing to drag me into this. But to do so with your own sister? How could you?” He said, as his strength was draining.

Ben nodded. “You’re right Dad. But we can’t have that. Can we?” He said, quite cryptic.

-

A knock was heard from the door. “Patrick Gates? FBI! Open up!” One shouted.

A muffle was heard. The door opened for the agents to see the man tied up.


	6. Chapter 6

Mary and Riley were snuggled in the back. Asleep, not a care in the world.

Abigail smiled at that. “How, precious. They really do make a wonderful couple.” She sighed.

Ben grunted. “If I had it my way, no man will ever touch her.” Changing the subject is something he excels at. “Here. There should be some money in here. Check for it, please.” He handed Abigail a book.

Abigail chuckled. “Common Sense. How appropriate.” $100 bills fell out between the pages. “And now you steal your father’s money?”

Ben shrugged. “I don’t think of it as stealing. Do you know how many times our father didn’t show up for us? Birthdays, Graduations, Holidays, PTA meetings, Competitions and should I go on? This is just the tip of the iceberg. He was never there for us. Only after the divorce did he actually stay around.” He said.

Abigail could hear the bitterness in his voice.

-

Agent Sadusky was interviewing Patrick. “Are you sure you have no idea where your children are, Mister Gates?” He only asked to make sure the old man isn’t lying.

Patrick shook his head. “I already told you. My kids came in earlier then ran off. I don’t know where they are.” He was getting feeling back in his limbs. “Right now, I regret letting Mary take all those martial arts classes.” He moaned.

Agent Hendricks walked over. “There is a missing Lincoln Continental registered to a Patrick Gates.” He read off of his I-Pad.

Patrick rolled his eyes. “And they stole my car.” He sighed.

Peter could tell that the old man was hurting. He just couldn’t figure out if it was physical or emotional. “Don’t worry, Mister Gates. We’ll get you your children back.” Before he left, there was something Peter wanted to say. “Perhaps if you were more of a ‘dad’ and less of a ‘father’, they would be more receptive to you. Good night, Mister Gates.” He looked to the others. “That will be all. Let’s go.”

-

Philadelphia

Franklin Institute

Riley was sitting outside with a newspaper. A little boy ran out, with a pad of paper. “Here are the next letters.” He handed them to Riley.

Riley nodded. “OK. Last time.” He hands the boy another $10. “Go and get it.” The boy snatched the bill and ran back. Riley was going over the riddle again. “The Pass and? The Pass and?” Riley looked up to see a bus, with the Liberty Bell on the side. And saw what was on the Bell. “Pass and Stow.” He grabbed his gear and ran off.

-

Abigail and Mary were re-dressing. And the subject was Ben. “So, Mary. Does Ben have a girlfriend?” She asked as she was putting on a blazer.

Mary laughed. “Are you kidding me? Ever since Ben found out about the treasure, my big brother’s been obsessed. He didn’t even go to any school dances.” She tattled off. “Mine was even worse. The jocks were intimidated by my prowess. And the brains were even worse. One look at my name and they ran the other way. Half the time Ben would be my dance partner and the other half was Daddy. And forget about dates. The name alone would make them think I was crazy. Losers.” Mary put her finger and her thumb into an L shape, and put it on her forehead.

Abigail laughed at that. “About your dad. He seems kind of…”

Mary looked over at Abigail. “…uptight?” She finished.

Abigail was sheepish. “Actually I was going to say, intense. What’s up with that?” She wondered.

Mary smiled. “Daddy thinks Ben and I have been a little too cavalier in our personal lives.” She leaned against the divider.

Abigail grinned. “Oh? Do tell.” Abigail never had any girl friends before. So hanging around Mary is a treat.

Mary shook her head. “Nothing like that, Abigail. Let me ask you a question. Have you ever told someone, not a relative, that you love them? More than once?” She asked, as her trap was being set.

Abigail thought it over some. “Yes.” She replied.

Mary laughed. “Then Daddy would say you’ve been a little too cavalier in your personal life, too.” The ladies laughed hard at that one.

-

Ben walked over to see Mary and Abigail laughing. With each other. “This is not good.” He mumbled to himself.

Riley ran in. “I got it! I figured out the cipher!” He read it off of the newspaper. “The shadow points over to the house of Pass and Stow.” Riley was truly eager. “And the house of Pass and Stow refers to–”

“The Liberty Bell.” Ben and Abigail said in tandem.

Riley was deflated. “Must you two always do that?” He mildly complained. “Now we just need to figure out what time the shadow passes over.” He mentioned.

Mary whipped out her cell phone. “Here we go.” After a quick search, she found a picture of the back of a $100 bill. “It says here, 2:22. What time is it?” She asked.

Ben checked his sub-mariner watch. “2:30.” He sighed.

Abigail felt down. “We missed it.”

Riley remembered something. “No we didn’t. Because…” He noticed the others listen intently. “Wow. I know something that you don’t. Is this what it is like all the time?” He smiled. “Just let me take it all in.”

Mary looked right into his face. “Riley? Time is of the essence.”

Riley nodded “Right. Daylight Savings Time wasn’t instituted until after World War I. So that means back in 1776 it’s still 1:30.” Riley was feeling pretty good.

Mary leaned over and whispered. “You’re a genius, Riley Poole.” She kissed him on the cheek.

Riley was feeling really good by now. “Hey. You know who first suggested Daylight Savings Time?” He asked, hoping to best them again.

“Benjamin Franklin.” Ben and Abigail answered at the same time, again.

Riley kicked empty air, to show his frustration.

-

Gates and company made a left turn. “Riley? We’re not here for the tour. Come on.” Mary lectured the computer whiz.

They made their way to the bell tower. “What is this?” Riley asked.

Mary beat Ben to the answer. “This is the Centennial Bell. It was moved here in 1876, after the Liberty Bell was cracked it was replaced with this one.” Mary informed Riley.

Ben checked his watch. “2:22.” He checked where the shadow is pointed to. “There.” He pointed out to a section across the roof. “Okay. You all take the Declaration and go to the meeting hall. I’ll meet you back there.” Ben laid out the plan.


End file.
